


【主教(死神)扎】痴

by Riginanarchist



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, 想不到什么好预警的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist
Summary: 莫扎特用灵魂与死神交换了生命，但他并不知道那意味着什么。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, 主教扎, 希罗尼慕斯·冯·克洛雷多/沃尔夫冈.阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特, 死神扎
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【主教(死神)扎】痴

**Author's Note:**

> *德扎和一粒沙的crossover  
> *依然是不明确的cp，现在看来我总是喜欢写不明确的cp，呵呵  
> *而且我总喜欢把人写得有些病态

一  
死亡是如水一般平静。

一切都安静了，所有的赞美和掌声，所有的讥笑和嘲讽，都湮没在虚无的黑暗中。什么都没有变，观众只少了一项消遣，席卡内德会有新的朋友，康斯坦斯已经离他而去，失去弟弟的悲痛不会纠缠姐姐一辈子。至于科洛雷多呢？他只是少了一个乐师，少了一个让维也纳羡慕的资本。正如他所说，乐师就像沙滩上的沙子一样多，也许他失去的是成为珍珠的那颗，但科洛雷多告诉自己：“但那最多是一个饰品，那不值一提。”

他像一朵枯萎的花，或者即将消融的雪，静静地躺在床上几乎没了生气。

“你认得我，是的，你认得我。”角落里传来一句话。

床上的人微弱的动了动算是给了反应，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，只看见阴影里站着一个人。“是你要我做的安魂曲？”他说出的话只剩下气音，轻轻蠕动的嘴唇干燥地脱皮，一点血色也没有。

阴影里的人走了出来，指尖抚上他的小臂，“嗯，很美的音乐。”然后是一段沉默，他的手滑到了他沾着干涸的血渍的臂弯，又到单薄的肩膀，他轻轻地说：“莫扎特，该走了。”

莫扎特努力抬头去看他，他吃了一惊，他怎么也没想到会是他，“你要带我走向死亡吗？但我还不想死，还有许多事情需要我去做，我想要…”他说到一半就停止了，因为他看到那人正用一种悲哀的目光看着他。莫扎特瘪了瘪嘴，叹了一口气说：“没有别的选择了吗？”

“上帝对每个人都是公平的，你要的太多了。”

莫扎特说，“我可以交换。”他激动地从床上支撑着坐起来，却不知道接下来要说什么。用才华和灵感去交换吗？如果不能作曲活着又有什么意义呢？用什么去交换呢？他已经一无所有了。

“你愿意用你这纯白的灵魂交换吗？”

莫扎特并不知道那是什么意思，他说可以。莫扎特看着死神暗金色的头发和红色的背影隐进黑暗里，他松了一口气缓缓躺回床上，觉得浑身每一个关节都隐隐作痛，内脏似乎都粘连在一起，但是至少他开始有感觉了。

谁说死亡是黑色的，亲眼见过就会知道，它是红色的。被死亡浸染过的莫扎特，染上永远褪不掉的鲜红。

科洛雷多得知莫扎特奇迹般活下来了的时候，看起来十分的平静。阿尔柯把消息告诉他之后就出去了，科洛雷多拿着刚刚正看着的公文走到窗边，闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气，又叹出去。再睁开眼睛的时候像是身体里面某个坝坍塌了，一股猛烈的洪流自上而下冲刷过四肢百骸，他感觉一阵眩晕，扶着窗边的扶手椅坐下，指尖都在发麻。“莫扎特啊”科洛雷多嘴里念叨着，现在他才感受到那种痛苦的感觉。刚刚知道莫扎特病危几近死亡的时候，他本能地回避了一切痛苦，他不再提起莫扎特，不再听他的音乐，把那些他曾经小心保存的，阿尔柯从地上捡起来的乐谱塞进书架的缝隙，埋头于公务，像是这个人根本没有存在过。

科洛雷多又把那些乐谱从书架里抽了出来，仔细地抚平。他看着那些飞扬的音符，喉咙忽然发紧，一股酸涩涌上来，激得胸口闷闷的发疼。他捧着乐谱，颓然跪在地上，他尝到苦咸的泪水。原来他的眼睛还可以流出泪水吗？他控制不住地大哭，撕心裂肺的吼叫都憋在喉咙里。眼泪沾在乐谱上，他惊慌地用衣袖去擦，却洇湿了几个连在一起的音符。他把那些乐谱搂在怀里，胸口疼得更厉害了，痛苦似乎变成某种实体，要给他物理性的伤害，像是要从身体里不顾一切地膨胀撕裂开去。

他承受不住地躺在地上，滚烫的眼泪顺着他的面庞流进他的头发里变得冰凉。他透过泪水朦胧地望向屋顶，喉咙里挣扎着挤出几个字来“莫扎特啊”。他把乐谱小心地摆在远一点的地方，伸手解开了皮带，抓住阴茎，粗暴地抚弄，那几乎是虐待了。自渎是罪啊。爱上一个主以外的人是罪吗？那他已经是一个万恶不赦的罪人了，这所有的疼痛和痛苦都是主的责罚，如果不是，爱一个人怎么会如此煎熬。作为一个主教，他只能向主告解，主显然没有接受他的忏悔，才会判处他永远深爱。

自渎并没有带来丝毫快感，每一次撸动都是辛辣的疼痛，但那该死的玩意儿就是这么贱，在他的手里膨胀、挺立、射精。科洛雷多依旧躺在地上，眼泪已经洇湿了大半的头发。

二

莫扎特奇迹般地逃离了死亡。这出乎所有人的意料，他甚至没钱请医生。

身体依然虚弱的他选择回去萨尔兹堡养病，席卡内德不能理解，莫扎特明明可以继续留在维也纳和自己一起创作歌剧，怎么会选择回到他最憎恨的萨尔茨堡。但不管他怎么问，莫扎特的回答都是“我累了。”席卡内德甚至觉得眼前的人很陌生，莫扎特可以是欢乐的、是洒脱的、是愤世的、是痛苦的，但从没有像现在这样，他不知道该怎么形容——就仿佛莫扎特眼中那曾经闪耀着的激情被什么粘稠的、暧昧的、赤红的东西取代。这种变化是那么的显而易见，但却是那么的难以说明。

席卡内德尝试过去劝说莫扎特，向他提起他之前那些理想，他的那些成就，有多少皇宫里的贵族为他着迷，有多少平民百姓因为他走进剧院，这些完全没有作用，他执意要回去萨尔茨堡。

半个月后的某一天，阿尔柯敲了两声主教书房的门。“进来！”科洛雷多在里面应着。门拖长地吱呀地响，科洛雷多皱了皱眉，“这门该叫工匠过来修一修了，铁轴都锈了。好像从很久之前就开始吱呀作响了，之前莫扎特作曲到激动的时候总是不敲门就进来，他旋风一样地推开门，门剧烈地响……”对莫扎特的想念总是像这样毫无防备地流出来，时不时蛰得他心疼。

“阁下，”阿尔柯微微弯下腰，“莫扎特回萨尔茨堡了，就在在门口说要见您。”

“什么！”科洛雷多嚯地站起身，“你说什么？他已经回来了？就在门口吗？”科洛雷多连忙跑到窗前，他看见了大门前面那一抹白色的身影，他浑身都在发抖，甚至不敢相信自己地眼睛。莫扎特竟然回来了，他愿意回来？

阿尔柯觉得些奇怪，就算莫扎特不声不响地回来了，主教也用不着这么激动吧。“莫扎特说，您知道所有事情的。看来他又在胡言乱语了，我这就让他离开。”

“不，不！让他进来，到这里来！”科洛雷多连头都没有回，眼睛死死地盯着楼下的莫扎特。

当莫扎特真的站在科洛雷多面前的时候，空气都凝固了，这强大的张力几乎可以震碎主教书桌上的花瓶。不知道过了多久，科洛雷多才想起来呼吸，他尴尬地咳了一声，“听说你之前病得很严重？”

莫扎特张了张嘴，愣了一下才反应过来，“是的，是很严重的病，差点去见上帝了哈哈哈哈。”

科洛雷多撇了撇嘴，还是有些介怀，“你这次回来是因为……？”

莫扎特睁大了眼睛，“我为什么回来，您不知道吗？”

“你为什么回来我怎么会知道呢？”科洛雷多笑了，他不知道自己是怎么做到这样轻松地笑，心脏正在疯狂地撞击他的胸膛，他甚至能听见血液在血管里呼啸而过，耳朵里蜂鸣声嗡嗡作响。他做了一个吞咽的动作，却发现嘴里异常干燥，他勉强抑制着颤抖的手拿起桌子上的笔，抓在手里，“你不是拒绝了我的邀请？”

“可是您那天不是还……”说到一半，看到科洛雷多探究的眼神，莫扎特住了嘴，“我需要一个熟悉的、安静的地方养病。”

“你说我那天怎么样？”科洛雷多追问。

莫扎特脸上扬起大大的笑容，“没什么，是我记错了。”

莫扎特显然是在隐瞒些什么，科洛雷多有些担忧，但又不好再追问下去，只好转换话题，“那你来找我是有什么事情吗？”

莫扎特一时想不到什么更好的理由，只好硬着头皮说：“我来恳求您的原谅，因为之前拒绝了您的好意，还有那些不敬的话。”他微微颔首，眼睛盯着主教华贵的红色外套和第二个扣眼上端正挂着的十字架。

说实话科洛雷多有些惊讶，他从没想过莫扎特也会有低眉顺眼的一天，他甚至觉得有些扫兴……

再后来的客套话进行地很顺畅了，莫扎特又重新担任了主教的乐师，但同时他也满腹疑惑，因为之前发生的一切都使他相信，科洛雷多大主教就是死神啊。

三

莫扎特见到了科洛雷多才像是又活了过来，一切从那时起才重新有了色彩。

科洛雷多坐在那个熟悉的书桌后面，在那个书桌的两头他们不知道发生过多少次争吵。莫扎特有理由恨科洛雷多，不只是因为他的严苛，是他让自己的事业如此艰难，某种程度上他甚至可以把母亲的死归咎于他。莫扎特在心理自嘲地哼了一声，但他怎么会这样随意地把自己的愧疚换成恨意强加于科洛雷多身上？

多么讽刺，明明是宁可老死不相往来的冤家，现在却是莫扎特唯一不能离开的人。

他的眼睛，他连微笑都有棱角的嘴唇，他把红色的华服撑得满满的臂膀，他想凑近他的脖颈去闻一下属于他的味道，他想把手指插进他暗金色的发卷——攥紧，他想感受他皮肤的温度，摸过他身上每一寸骨骼，他想用牙齿刺进他的皮肤品尝他的血液。

莫扎特花了很长时间才向自己承认他有多么渴求科洛雷多。他从没想到死神所说的“用纯白色的灵魂交换”是这个意思。他失去了自由，他被欲望奴役，但连他自己都会被逗笑，他的“毒品”竟然是科洛雷多。莫扎特相信这是值得的，他还有那么多事情要做。

从主教府书房出来的每一步都比上一步更加艰难，远离科洛雷多让他心情烦躁，阿尔柯带着他穿过熟悉的走廊，走到仍旧属于他的熟悉的房间。莫扎特把所有行李都堆在床脚下，他坐在琴凳上，打开已经落了一层薄灰的琴盖——他自己都没有意识到，他在得意于在他之后科洛雷多没再请过其它的乐师，这个想法一闪而过却让他的心情变好了许多。

弹些什么呢？莫扎特温柔地抚摸琴键，像是在施某种魔法，此时此刻他脑海里浮现出的只有那支没有用到的安魂曲。他按下了第一个琴键，那么轻柔，那么轻柔，就像是情人间的低语。死亡有些时候甚至是一种诱惑，想想吧，他能够带来永远的安宁。但有太多事情需要莫扎特去完成，他把那当作是他的责任和义务，用尽他所有的激情，所有的才思，一切能够融入音乐的东西创作属于人间的瑰宝。他愿意奉献出一切，但他的血液已经干涸了，透支灵魂是唯一的出路，他放弃了自由，难道那不是珍贵的宝物吗？乐曲肃穆，庄严，虽悲不切，他又怎么会惧怕死亡？

科洛雷多听到琴声响了，他还没有从和莫扎特的见面中回过神来，反应了一会儿他才能肯定那就是莫扎特的琴声。他站起身走到门前，他想去到莫扎特身旁，但他怎么能让吱呀作响的门打扰这只应天上有的琴声，他怎么能去打扰那只应天上有的人。他额头抵着门板，幸福感淹没了他，这是真的，就在走廊的另一头莫扎特在他的房间里弹着琴。如果这是梦他宁愿永远不要醒来，他甚至有了一种让他自己都会惊惧的想法，他可以为这琴声犯下滔天大罪，《神曲》里面描绘的地狱又有哪一层是他去不得呢？

他又哭了，这简直不像他，心情的澎湃难以言说。

他穷尽一生畅游书海，他探索自然阐释万物，以为是理智和批判引领人类前行。可是公正的上帝啊！事实清清楚楚的摆在这里，那个白色衣服的混蛋乐师，他才是更加接近上帝的人！

四

莫扎特又开始了创作，小夜曲、咏叹调、四重奏、交响乐……日子仿佛回到了从前。现在他不再讨好某一个权贵，只按照自己的心意创作。如果单单听他的音乐，你会觉得他分明就是一个城堡中不闻世事、恣意享受的王子，他的世界里只有美和艺术，在他的乐曲中感受不到任何一点对生活的埋怨，即使命运给他的是他曾不能承受的重压。

但科洛雷多是不同的，莫扎特是他的乐师，就算是敷衍，他也要时不时地按照科洛雷多的喜好写上一两首曲子。不久之后科洛雷多照例要举行晚宴，他要莫扎特半个月内写完宴会上演奏的曲目，但按时交稿是莫扎特的风格吗？死是死过一回，这一点是不会变的。不同的是，科洛雷多对着莫扎特怎么样都说不出让他滚出主教府邸的话了，他除了表面上做出一副极其生气的样子，把桌子拍得震天响，让阿尔科全天候催稿以外，也没有别的办法，只好让其他乐手也开始编排晚宴用的曲子。他没有办法忍受再也见不到他的想法，就算只是想想也让他胃里窜过一阵阵失重感。科洛雷多越深陷这爱欲的泥沼，就越敬畏上帝，他恐惧哪一天上帝对他的惩罚是收回他失而复得的一切。

整个主教府都在为晚宴准备，侍卫、厨房、仆人没有人再有时间留意莫扎特。但出乎意料的是，莫扎特竟然在晚宴前谱好了曲子，他拿着谱子一路小跑到主教的书房——这次他规矩地敲门了,但里面没有人回应。他又使劲敲了敲，还是没有回应，他想主教会不会又在里面做某些令人不齿的事情！他把耳朵贴到门上，凑到门缝旁边，仔细听了好久，才确认里面确实一点声音也没有，暗暗松了一口气。莫扎特向四周看了看确定没有人之后，竟然鬼使神差地摸上了门把手，他悄悄地按下去，门却在推开的时候发出响亮的“吱———”，他皱着眉头撇了撇嘴，哼，还真是熟悉。好在现在没人有时间来管他，大家都远远地在客厅那边。他溜进书房，小心地带上门，每次进来他都要感叹，一个人处理公文竟然需要如此宽敞的房间。

他坐在科洛雷多的位置上，眼前是一小沓未写完的信件——嗯，科洛雷多可以写很好看的字，但一些字母的书写方式并不符合他的性格，出乎意料的柔美，像是“j”或者“y”这样的字母尾部总要拖很长才结束，字头也总是习惯性地加上一些装饰，每一笔都很稳、很坚定，却没有什么明显的棱角。左手前方的位置放着已经阅读过并且做了批注的文章，一些写完的信已经装在信封里盖了火漆，放在那些文章的下面，右手边堆了一摞书，最上面那本里面夹着一沓厚厚的纸。莫扎特好奇地把它们抽出来看，实际上他并没有想到，那些是曾经被科洛雷多称作“废纸”的乐谱。莫扎特的心脏漏跳了一拍，他的嘴唇微微有些颤抖又被他狠狠地抿住。他一页一页翻着，看得出这些乐谱经常被人翻看，却依旧被很好的保存着，边角虽然有些褶皱的痕迹但又被夹在厚重的书里压平。其中一页的几个音符被滴在上面的水洇得有些模糊，那是他的眼泪吗？那明明有可能只是一滴茶渍，一滴飘进窗户的雨，但莫扎特宁愿相信那是主教的眼泪。他突然心里一阵柔软，想尝尝科洛雷多眼泪的味道，他伸出湿润的舌头去舔那滴已经被信纸吸干的眼泪，只有纸张和墨水的味道…他忽然清醒过来，他在干什么？

科洛雷多是一个非常讲求礼数的人，高贵的出身时刻提醒着他维护这样的高贵必须要遵守的规则，每一场以他的名义举办的晚宴他都要亲自过问。晚宴的菜单、门口的喷泉和植物、大厅里的装饰、仆人的安排、舞会的音乐……音乐？他又想到了莫扎特，他把科洛雷多交给他的任务拖了一个多星期，眼看晚宴还有两天就要举行了，科洛雷多还是没有收到他的乐谱。其它的乐手已经将准备好了曲子，可是主教偏执地想听到莫扎特的音乐，那是莫扎特专门为他谱的音乐，里面包含的是莫扎特的一部分，就好像是一封写给他的隐秘的情书。科洛雷多明明知道莫扎特喜欢的是怎样的音乐，他又怎么会不喜欢那些能给人带来愉悦与幸福的曲子，但是他就是想得到来自莫扎特的关注，他给他写的曲子只有他和他。

科洛雷多突然感到卑微，再高贵的出身又有什么意义呢？爱一个人如何能不笨拙，如何能不卑微？他的手在发抖，他用另一只手握住，他突然意识到自己没有带那双手套，阿尔科不在身边，仆人们都在忙，他打算自己回去取。

自己在干什么？ 莫扎特慌忙把那叠乐谱夹回书里，从椅子上站起来，走到书桌的另一侧，那里放着科洛雷多那双红色的皮手套。科洛雷多总是很喜欢把自己严实地包裹起来，他喜欢穿过膝长靴，常带着手套很少摘下来。莫扎特拿起这双手套——他还记得那带着它的手拍在脸上的感觉，那科洛雷多的手呢？那会是一双怎样的手？就在这时门突然响了，铁轴尖叫着发出“吱——”的声音……莫扎特本应马上扔下那双手套，但在他不知所措的瞬间，手套却被他揣进了怀里。

五

科洛雷多丝毫没有预料到莫扎特会在他的书房里站着，刚刚在自己脑子里被思来想去的人就这么出现在眼前，脸上一下子有些发热，可他本应该暴跳如雷的，这样一个不懂规矩的乐师应该被立即开除。但是他几乎忘记了他作为一个主教，这个乐师的主人，该怎么表现，他小心翼翼地把目光移开，微微皱起眉头，装出一副极力忍耐怒意的样子，让自己不要显得那么狼狈。但他心里在想啊：“自己得有怎样一双鹰隼般坚定的眼睛，才敢继续与他的对视啊！”

莫扎特的一双眼睛也不知道该往哪里看，他知道自己做得实在不合礼数，他张了张嘴但又找不到理由来解释，他希望科洛雷多能够先说点什么。他看见科洛雷多皱起眉头，闭上眼睛，好像极力把怒意吞回肚子里，但他也什么都没说，坐到桌子后面的椅子上。尴尬的沉默持续了一段时间，然后科洛雷多说：“你来做什么？无论你来做什么，如果房间里面没有人应答，你应该做的是在外面等待，或者选择令……”“主教大人，乐曲我已经写好了。”莫扎特打断了科洛雷多的话，因为刻意压制的怒意让科洛雷多显得冷漠和疏离，这让莫扎特的心里骤然揪紧。他希望主教能像往常那样发怒，他希望他凑近过来，用他戴着皮质手套的手掐住他的脖子，他会感到窒息，眼睛里会噙满泪水，然后他希望……这些想法像一阵风一闪而过，却足够让莫扎特红了脸颊，甚至性质昂扬，他递上乐谱的手显得犹疑。

科洛雷多接过了乐谱，他很激动，但是他并不想表现出来。“嗯……”，他清了清嗓子，“只有两天了，你现在才把乐谱给我，你让乐队怎么有时间练习？科洛雷多把乐谱放在桌面上，抬头去看莫扎特。”

他的眼睛里闪着星星，“您让我做指挥，我一定有办法在两天时间内，让乐队排好这个谱子，怎么样？”

科洛雷多顿了顿，没有说话。

莫扎特有些焦急，他特别渴望能够重新担任乐队指挥，他喜欢被人注视“您有什么好犹豫的？您喜欢我的音乐对不对？！”莫扎特一说出这句话就后悔了，他本想温柔地保护科洛雷多的心事。果然科洛雷多的脸色一瞬间就变了，他张嘴就想否认，但所有讥讽的话都说不出口，他闭了闭眼睛，像是做了一个重要的决定，“我希望你能为你说的话负责，我不允许这次晚宴出任何闪失。”

他承认了？他承认了！重新担任指挥的喜悦跟前者相比根本不算什么，他激动的吞咽了口水，抑制不住地向前走了几步直到胯骨顶到书桌边，掌心按到桌面上，离科洛雷多握着乐谱的手就只剩一点点距离了。他对主教的渴望几乎到了一个顶点，像是饥渴的吸血鬼急切地需要吮吸血液，但那太奢侈了，他只想碰碰他。也许根本不需要感受到他的皮肤，隔着衣服也好，就一下，一下就好。他口腔里面飞速地分泌唾液，头皮麻麻地发紧，他小心地控制明显变得急促了的呼吸，把手移动几厘米是多么难啊。但他做到了，眼看就要碰到主教没有带着手套的手了，他却还是改了目标，手落在了主教左手小臂上。虽然隔着厚厚的袖口翻口，莫扎特清晰地感受到红色衣服包裹下的肌肉瞬间僵硬了，那一瞬间科洛雷多惊讶地盯着他的眼睛，他的眼神也来不及躲闪，直直地望进对方的眼睛，他感到从掌心到心脏蹿过一道闪电。

科洛雷多没想到莫扎特会突然靠近，握上他的胳膊，他不知道该怎么反应。还好莫扎特轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，有些僵硬的嘴角扬起了大大的笑，“您同意了！太好了！”莫扎特顺势收回了手，“乐队的排练需要立即开始，我这就去了！”说着就跑了出去，他甚至忘记了关上身后的门。科洛雷多把手覆在莫扎特刚刚碰过的地方，脑子里想得是那深深吸引他的黑黝黝的瞳仁。

出了门的莫扎特背靠在走廊的墙壁上，他大口喘着气，像濒死的鱼。他抚了抚自己的胸口，试图按下所有的悸动。

六  
那天晚上，莫扎特和乐队排练了大半天之后决定修改乐谱的一些部分。夜深了，他还在琴房里面，这个时间的主教宫，除了五六个巡夜的守卫，基本上所有的仆人都休息了。弹到满意了，莫扎特停下手指，他转过身仰躺在钢琴上，几组琴键一起被压下发出一声巨大的不和谐的响声。钢琴木质的坚硬棱角隔得他后背生疼，但是他不想动弹。不小的房间空荡荡的只有他一个人，琴声散去之后显得越发寂寥。莫扎特想起父亲、母亲和姐姐，他应该去找姐姐的，或许她还在生气，但是他相信她会原谅他的。门外的地板传来吱呀的响声，接着是门轴转动的声音，这个时间明明不应该有人进来的，莫扎特坐起身，疑惑地盯着门口。竟然是科洛雷多。莫扎特吃惊的同时仔细分辨他脸上的表情，不……这不是主教，这分明是死神。

死神深深地看了他一眼，轻轻地关上门拨上门锁。他坐到莫扎特身边的琴凳上，凑到他耳边说：“你来找我了”。他抓住莫扎特的两只手，放到琴键上，然后顺着胳膊摸进他的怀里，“呵……你是来找他的。”死神从莫扎特怀里抽出了他慌忙揣进去的主教红色的手套。莫扎特所有的感官都集中在了右侧的耳朵上，死神离他好近啊，说话的时候嘴唇蹭过他的耳朵，他敏感地不禁缩了缩脖子，耳朵上面淡淡的茸毛都立了起来。只要他偏过头就能吻上他的嘴唇。死神把红色的手套戴在手上，他说：“你看，我有他的脸，他的手，他的声音，他全部的身体。”死神眯起眼睛，把鼻子埋进莫扎特的金发里，他声音小得几乎是呢喃：“所以你不会拒绝我的对吗？”莫扎特能听见自己的心脏咚咚地跳，他太激动了，泪水一下涌了上来，眼眶湿润发热，但他没让它流下来。他没有回答死神，他本该拒绝的，但……死神狡猾地躲进了主教的身体。就像现在这样被他圈在怀里，这么近，这么近，他怎么能拒绝？

死神低低地笑，莫扎特感感觉到死神呼出地气息扫在他的脖子上，他听见死神说：“你想弹点儿什么吗？”死神用鼻梁蹭了蹭他的头发，“就那首夜后吧，还记得歌词吗？Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen. Tod und Verzweiflung flammt um mich her……嗯…….”他哼起调子来，充满着激荡的怒火的乐曲，他轻轻地哼起来像是一个轻快的小调。死神的胸膛紧挨着莫扎特的胳膊，他清楚地感到死神胸腔的震颤。他深吸一口气，按响了第一个琴键。死神不再哼了，他抬手去摸莫扎特的脸，莫扎特明显抖了一下，手上的动作没有乱。死神的手抚过他的脸滑过他的脖子、胸膛、腰腹，他感受到手下的身体微微发抖，肌肉绷得紧紧的，感受到他越来越急促的呼吸。“你在想什么？嗯？”，死神又笑了起来，他的手解开他的皮带，莫扎特几乎是在哽咽了。他捉住他的阴茎，就感觉到莫扎特的身体瞬间僵直，琴键发出一大片混乱的响声。该怎么办？现在该停下还是继续弹下去。莫扎特的思想明显变得断断续续，还……还是不要停下吧，他艰难地去按下一个琴键。莫扎特忙着挣扎着呼吸的时候，琴声就会断掉，只有死神稍微放过，才能听见连续的几个音符。

太多了，太多了，死神带给他的所有感受像大海一样淹没了他，每一个感官都在超负荷地运转。然而让他几乎承受不住的根本不是阴茎上的快感，莫扎特脑子里充斥的全部都是单个的单词“手指，钢琴，红…….红色的手套，科洛雷多啊，上帝，音乐…….” 红色的皮质手套带来的不属于人类肌肤的触感，让他有一种无法言明的卑微的情愫。科洛雷多带着这双手套检查主教宫里的每一处物品，他轻轻抚过它们查看是否还附着着尘土，现在他带着这双手套抚摸他。“我是属于他的”这个想法几乎烧尽了莫扎特费尽全力维持的假象，他的喘息戴上了“嘶嘶”的抽气声，手指连按下琴键也颇为吃力，钢琴只发出一些模糊的颤音。

“弹呀，接着弹下去，音乐之神的爱子！睁开眼睛看呀，多么宽敞的大厅啊，坐满了主教宴请来的宾客，每一个人都在注视着你，惊叹于你的才华！但是他们不知道你的小心思，对吗？你满心想着跪在大厅尽头的那个男人跟前，让他使用你，把怒张的性器狠狠地掖进你的咽喉。你会颤抖吗？你会满含泪光地呻吟吗？睁开眼睛看呀，屋顶上绘着的众神，他们什么都知道，他们洞悉一切，包括你最龌龊的想法。他们说：你怎么能这样亵渎上帝在人间的使者！”莫扎特在哭泣了，他太渴望了，死神的每一个字都落在他心里最痒的角落。强烈的羞耻感让他不敢睁眼，正因如此，死神描绘的场景更加鲜活，他几乎能听见宾客的窃窃私语，能感受到屋顶神明如炬的目光。莫扎特控制不住地哽咽，又竭尽全力不发出声响，仿佛会被谁听到似的。那小小的呜咽声正撩拨了死神的兴致，他隔着莫扎特薄薄的衣衫捏住他的乳头，发狠地拧，同时加快另一只手撸动的速度。莫扎特像是一下被抛上快感的巅峰，弓起身子，额头几乎要贴到琴键上。就那样静默的，没有呻吟，没有发泄的吼叫，莫扎特安静地受尽了惊天的快感，射在了主教红色的手套上。他的眼泪却停不下来，流了满脸，顺着脖颈沾湿了衣服。死神把他搂在怀里，直到他哭得没了力气，他把他抱回琴师的房间，轻轻地放在他的床上。

七  
那天夜里发生的一切他都记得，每一个细节都那么鲜活地印在脑海里。死神怎么把他抱回房间，怎么轻柔地把他放在床上，甚至把尚粘着体液的手套摆在它身旁，再怎么不发出一点声音地离去。怎么可能睡得着呢？他羞愧地用被子蒙住脑袋，多么希望一切都没有发生。他，音乐之子，如今竟困于情欲之中，竟然这样轻易地在死神的手里获得快感，任人调笑。他气恼地一把抓过手套，狠狠地砸向对面的墙壁。但那种困窘的情绪并没有轻易地发泄掉，他蜷紧了身子。

在黑暗中，羞愤的情绪渐渐平复。他抬眼看向墙角的手套，一瞬间刚刚那些刺激的场景迅速闯进脑子里，他明显感觉到性器又硬了起来。没有人看到的，谁也不会知道，他这样想着，带着一点自暴自弃的赌气。他隔着裤子，在床单上磨蹭自己半勃的阴茎，呼吸渐渐杂乱。他站起身，捡起刚刚被他扔在地上的手套，然后缓缓跪在地上。这就是科洛雷多的手套，包裹着科洛雷多的手的手套，他把手伸进去，像个初尝禁果的男孩。他盯着自己带着手套的手看了好久，终于下定决心，颤抖着伸出舌头凑近。一开始，他只用舌尖轻轻舔着掌心，尝到腥气的精液的味道，他闭上眼睛幻想着，如果那是主教的手。不知道为什么眼泪又流了出来，他急切地吸吮手指，贪恋地把整根都送到嘴里。科洛雷多会是什么表情呢，他也会不可抑制地情动吗？他一边想着一边挤弄着困在裤子里的阴茎，不需要更多的刺激了，隔着裤子带来的模糊的触感足以让他射出来，精液粘粘糊糊地粘在裤子上。他靠在墙上无奈地笑，自己真的无药可救了……

明晃晃的大厅里，莫扎特站在中央，所有人的目光都集中在他身上，乐手一刻不敢松懈地看着他的命令，宾客们好奇地探究，那就是莫扎特家的小儿子，从死神那里逃过一劫的音乐天才。任谁也想象不到莫扎特在想什么，其实那也不能怪他，那天死神所描绘的场景与此时太像了，隐秘的快感慢悠悠地攀升上来。大厅里过于明亮的灯光让一切一览无余，莫扎特感到羞耻，仿佛自己的心事也在被窥探。他背对着科洛雷多，整个大厅里，他是唯一个无法看到科洛雷多的人，却感到来自他的灼热的目光焦灼在身上。不行，莫扎特不想这样，他深吸一口气，又缓缓地吐出去，让音乐一点一点占据自己的脑子。所有的一切都是为了音乐，只有音乐能让如今的他感到自由。让音乐充满身体，仿佛他整个人都是这绝美震颤的音箱，他的存在只为了与这自然之音产生共鸣，他觉得轻飘飘的，似乎一掂脚尖就可以飞翔。

科洛雷多自然在注视着他的小天才，失去的痛苦让他尤为珍惜莫扎特的每一首曲子。奇迹般的莫扎特，他的音乐轻快自由，超凡脱俗，没有半点矫饰，仿佛从天上而来。有那么一瞬间科洛雷多释怀了，也许莫扎特真的是被上帝拍过脑门的人，上帝派他来拨动每一个人的心弦，他的纯真映衬着病态的人世，他的音符里融着我们没能看见，无法理解，无从捉摸的真理。也许爱他就等于爱上帝。

科洛雷多感到无比轻松，笑意掩饰不住地浮现在他的脸上。明眼的人，比如坐在一旁的阿尔柯，光是看着科洛雷多的笑脸，就可以知道主教已经完完全全爱上了他的乐师，那之前主教从没有那么轻松愉悦地展露过笑颜。科洛雷多的眼睛无法从莫扎特身上移开，他笔直的双腿，纤弱的腰身，瘦削的肩背……科洛雷多皱了皱眉头，那白色的假发不适合他，科洛雷多知道，如果没有那顶该死的假发，他将看到怎样飞扬闪亮的金丝！

八  
权势越是高的人，越是不能忍受失去控制。科洛雷多在萨尔茨堡掌权多年，连招待宾客的小事，这样细枝末节的失序都无法忍受，何况让他去面对一个完全脱离掌控的局面。

莫扎特病好几个月了，他回萨尔茨堡之后又被主教录用的消息已经远远地传去巴伐利亚。

阿尔柯捏着一封书信站在主教的书桌前，为了避免主教把火气撒在他身上，他垂下眼皮，但又有些不安地瞄上几眼坐在那后面的主教。他看见科洛雷多大睁着眼睛望着房间的另一头，视线却没有落在什么具体的东西上面。因为紧张，或者集中精力思考，科洛雷多的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。几分钟过去了，房间里面的两个人还在保持着沉默，静得只剩下时钟摆动的声音。阿尔柯有些熬不住了，他轻咳了几声说，：“主教大人？信使还在谒见室等待您的答复。”

科洛雷多这才回过神，他稍微正了正神色，一边伸手拿过桌子另一头的信件拆开看，一边故作轻松地对阿尔柯说：“你先让信使住下吧，我这两天拟一封信让他带回去，这样更合规矩一些。”

阿尔柯有些为难，主教大人连那边送过来的信都不愿意亲自看一眼，实际上信中的语气颇为急切。 他说：“可是……”

“没什么好可是的，让信使住上一两天无妨。”科洛雷多皱起眉头，做出一副不耐烦的样子，似乎是想急着处理手中的信件。阿尔柯退下后，他也挥退了其他的侍从——他不愿意让任何人看到自己不得体的情绪。他把刚刚抓在手里装样子的信扔在桌子上，把脸埋在手里，揉了揉眼睛，他感到疲惫。

那封信是巴伐利亚选帝侯寄过来的，大意是希望莫扎特可以为他创作一部新的歌剧，信中多少还透露了希望科洛雷多可以将莫扎特让予他，让他在慕尼黑宫廷供职的意思。这不是什么新鲜事了，科洛雷多一直知道莫扎特渴望写歌剧，而自己因为削减开支关闭了宫中和大学里的舞台，除非有王公贵族来访，是不会掏钱购置新歌剧的。天知道他为了偿还前任主教因为过于“慷慨”欠下的债务做出了多少努力。这位马克西米利安三世选帝侯早在莫扎特十八岁的时候就曾委托他创作歌剧，而科洛雷多因为无法拒绝这样的请求，只好由他去了。选帝侯甚至还曾亲自光临萨尔茨堡，和莫扎特合作了一台被他称为“音乐会”的表演，科洛雷多一想起这件事，嫉妒的情绪就像酸液一样涌上来。

科洛雷多听不得别人辱骂莫扎特；奇怪的是，他竟然也受不了别人当面赞扬他，尤其是地位比他高的人。这甚至会让他比听到别人辱骂莫扎特更加难受。因为前者的愤怒来得直接，来得理直气壮；而后者则隐晦，他甚至没有底气生气。他会问自己，究竟为什么要生气？有时他会把原因归结为自己过于狭隘，然后自省，强迫自己高兴起来；有时候他会接着气自己，责怪自己没有第一个向他吐露赞美之情。他认为他自己才是最能欣赏莫扎特的人，他认为明明那些美好是他首先发现的，可能是因为太过明显，又或者是因为姓氏带给他的该死的骄傲，他没有亲口告诉他。所以每一次他目睹莫扎特因别人的赞扬而兴高采烈的样子，他就感到挫败，这种情绪往往转化成愤怒——但是莫扎特怎么可能知道科洛雷多在想什么呢？他所能感受到的只是主教轻蔑的神情，不满的语气，永远的苛求和指责。

从科洛雷多记事起这种骄傲就在他心里根深蒂固，而莫扎特的因为带给他的美的享受和对他才华的倾慕让他几乎不近人情的心第一次受到热烈情感的裹挟。

他咬了咬牙，那么现在呢？他可以拒绝这位选帝侯的要求吗？

他不想去问莫扎特的意思，他知道自己会被莫扎特眼睛里面因此燃起的火苗灼伤。如果可以，莫扎特是那么想离开这片让他枯萎的土地，离开他。科洛雷多苦笑，他几次追过去换来的只有莫扎特的冷言冷语。他不想再一次受伤了，但正是因为他的束缚，让莫扎特逃得远远的。究竟该怎么办？

他有些想逃避的意思，再一次抓过被他扔在桌子上的信件，他在努力理解信上每个字代表的意思，但它们就像尖砺的石子硌着他的神经，他受不了的甩甩头，但那也带来疼痛和一阵眩晕。

此时莫扎特正在酒馆里面消遣，白天嘛，白天有什么意思。他没怎么吃过几口饭，就开始肆无忌惮的喝酒，那让他的胃有些不舒服。虽然他不在乎这些，但是时不时传来的尖锐的疼痛还是让他皱起了眉，捂着胃口缩成一团。在酒精带来的眩晕和一阵一阵的抽痛中，莫扎特的思绪开始飘散，他想起前几天的晚宴的表演，谢幕的时候他清晰地看见科洛雷多眼睛里面激烈的热情，尽管他鼓掌的动作还是那样的漫不经心，尽管那眼睛里面的热情很快被冷淡所代替，但是莫扎特知道他看见了。自从他确信科洛雷多喜欢他的音乐，他可以看到很多他之前看不到的东西，而之前的他仿佛就是一个瞎子，一个盲眼人！

科洛雷多对他来说就像是某种加了冰的烈性的酒，也许是威士忌——哦……他实在想念英国禁酒令之前的日子，那时攒上两三个月的工钱他尚能从酒馆里买到这“生命之水”——是的，就是加了冰的威士忌，喝进嘴里的时候是冷的，咽下去经过喉咙的时候甚至辛辣得能激出眼泪，但是到了胃里是暖融融的一片，尽管有时如果喝的太多会带来刀割似得疼痛……想着他又给自己倒上一杯酒灌进嘴里，一下子胃里翻涌，忍不住呕吐，却实在没什么可以吐出来，最后漾出来的只有苦涩的胃液。莫扎特觉得好笑，花了不少钱买的酒又吐了出去，徒留下一片醉意。

莫扎特提着酒瓶，踉踉跄跄地回去主教宫。模糊中，他第一次想到家这个概念的时候，脑海里出现的是这里…

九  
莫扎特醉得像烂泥一样摊在主教宫门口，天色已经蒙蒙暗，但街上的人都没什么要回家的意思。

人们开始指指点点了，“那不是主教的乐师？还大亮的天就醉成这样，成何体统……”

“那是莫扎特家的儿子吧，听说大病一场，德行丝毫没有变化……” 

门口的侍卫本来看不惯莫扎特的，却迫于人们的议论，不想丢了主教宫的颜面，把他拖进了宫殿的大门。侍卫心里还满是不情愿，莫扎特胆大妄为，在主教面前张扬跋扈，哪有一点仆人的样子，可是主教虽然每次都发雷霆之怒，真正却没有给什么惩罚。那个混蛋乐师还是拿着一样的工钱，一样的没有规矩。侍卫手上故意使大了力气，掐疼了莫扎特的肩膀。莫扎特皱起了眉毛，不知道在哼哼些什么。侍卫重重地把他扔在他房间的床上就走了，他一根手指都懒得动，歪过头就睡着了。

科洛雷多从公务中抬起头看看窗外的时候，天已经全黑了。他站起身，活动了一下身体，他想是时候做个决断了，这件事情早结束一些他就能早一点开始消化和处理那些泛滥的情感，那是个艰难的任务，但是……总还是要完成的。

他叫门外的侍从进来，问：“莫扎特呢？” 侍从答在他的房间里。

科洛雷多整整衣服继续问：“知道他在做什么吗？”

侍从照实回答：“应该还在睡觉，他回来的时候已经醉得不省人事了。”

科洛雷多本来心情就烦闷忧郁，一听见这话更是来气，自己一天都埋头于公务，饱受情感的折磨，而他却没有丝毫顾虑地醉酒、酣睡，再一次科洛雷多不满自己的软弱。他告诉侍从去休息吧，他不需要他们了。

穿过长长的走廊，科洛雷多站在莫扎特房间门前，抬起手敲门的时候他发现自己的手在抖。这是他第二次站在这扇门前，上一次这个房间的主人就要永远地离开这个世界。当时科洛雷多已经想好了，如果上帝真的执意带走他，那么这将永远是个空房间。

没人应门，科洛雷多又多用了些力气，有些大了的音量在安静的夜晚让人有点不安。莫扎特这才在房间里面幽幽醒来，酒并没有全醒，留下的理智只够他用上一点逻辑思考。“已经是晚上了吗？”，他想，门外再次传来敲门声，他才意识到要去开门了。莫扎特跌跌撞撞地走到门边打开门，竟然是科洛雷多提着一个小箱子站在门口。莫扎特定定地盯着眼前的人分辨了一会儿，这……竟然不是死神。对于科洛雷多来说，去到仆人的地界对他的身份是一个极大的损害，他是绝不会轻易过来的。为什么？是因为自己今天喝醉了？科洛雷多终于忍受不了他恶劣的行径了吗？他提着箱子做什么？他要把他赶出主教宫？！这个想法带来的苦痛，一下子席卷而来，他现在真的没有办法离开科洛雷多，他身上的每一个细胞都在渴望。

科洛雷多疑惑地看着莫扎特表情的变化，心里也微微有些刺痛，莫扎特就连看到他都是痛苦的吗，随即脸上扯出一个苦笑，这也不是什么意料之外的事情。

残留的醉意让莫扎特站不太稳，他依在门框上，露出大片能看到骨头的胸膛，宽松的衣服在他腰腹那里堆叠出许多褶皱。这让科洛雷多有些心疼，莫扎特虽然病好了，但是身体还弱的很吧——他睡得迷迷糊糊地样子有点可爱啊……可爱？用在一个三十多岁的男人身上？科洛雷多有些不好意思，脸上泛起可疑的红晕——但他没有像平时一样急着否认。

莫扎特换上嬉皮笑脸说：“沃尔夫冈·阿玛蒂·莫扎特为您效劳？”不怎么清醒的意识让他眨眼的动作变得特别缓慢，科洛雷多看得心里痒痒的，一时忘记要说什么，迟疑了一下才抓住思绪：“你应该还记得巴伐利亚选帝侯吧，他给我写信，想委托你写一部新的歌剧……”剩下的话他要咬一咬牙才能说得出口，“并且希望你去慕尼黑宫廷供职。”他有些不太敢去看莫扎特的表情，但还是控制着眼睛不要看向别处，他一向讨厌这样怯懦的自己。但那是什么？莫扎特的脸上出现的似乎不是雀跃……

莫扎特不知道哪里来的一股怒气，他一下子伸手把科洛雷多拖进屋子里，丝毫没有控制音量地摔上门。他狠狠地把科洛雷多抵在墙上，水汽瞬间在眼睛里面聚集成大颗大颗的泪水，他感到委屈。科洛雷多吃惊地看着莫扎特放大的脸，他刚刚睡醒脸上还粉扑扑的，身上还带着酒馆里的酒气，他眼睛里闪着的那是泪光吗？

似乎是因为喝了酒，有些话没有经过脑子就跑了出来，“是你！对不对！是你想要我走！你还是受不了了是不是！”

什么也不能形容科洛雷多此时的心情，他惊讶得一句话也说不出来，但惊喜塞满了他的心。莫扎特一只手揪着主教的衣服，脸埋在另一只手里，泪水收不住地从指缝里流出去。很快地，他抬起头抽了抽鼻子，盯着科洛雷多的眼睛问：“如果我可以有个仆人的样子呢？如果……你能让我留下吗？求你让我留下！”从来没有一句请求说得这样恶狠狠……

科洛雷多几乎是在笑了，他强忍着笑意：“莫扎特，我从来不希望你离开这里。”

啊？莫扎特的脑子停滞了几秒，他皱着眉困惑地摇了摇头，“你说什么？那你是什么意思？你提着箱子做什么？”

科洛雷多心里翻了个白眼，一口一个你，这就是仆人的样子？他一边打开箱子一边说：“我以为你一定不会放过这个机会的……”

莫扎特看向箱子里面，那是……小提琴？科洛雷多的小提琴？他睁大了眼睛看向科洛雷多：“这……这是你的小提琴？”

“你如果去了巴伐利亚也许就再也不会回来了，我想……至少送你一件礼物。”科洛雷多脸上又露出了那种自嘲地苦笑，“听你说起它的语气觉得你会喜欢。不过，你已经有了教皇的小提琴，区区一个主教的恐怕还看不上吧。”

所有的话，所有的话都堵在莫扎特的喉咙里，他的心收到了重击，像是被闪电击中，像是箭矢穿心而过——是丘比特那支！他一把拽过科洛雷多，嘴唇狠狠地碾了上去，眼泪流得更加汹涌。他控制不住自己的情绪，太多的情感不知道该怎么宣泄，只好用尖牙咬那饱满的嘴唇。莫扎特就像是中毒已久的人终于得到解药，但科洛雷多却没什么反应，莫扎特哭着啃噬，焦躁搂过他的肩膀……忽然他心凉了半截，因为他意识到虽然他常忽略这个事实，但那可是主教啊！

科洛雷多一开始惊呆了，他怎么也没有想到莫扎特会突然亲过来——如果你称那为亲的话。不过只用了一会儿他就反应过来，甜蜜！那绝对是甜蜜！他用上了力气反身把莫扎特撞在墙上，两只手撑在他的身侧。莫扎特的后脑抵在微凉的墙面，科洛雷多吻得越来越深，他不容许再有一丝一毫的缝隙。像是两个快窒息的人，在拼命汲取对方口腔里的空气。每一个动作都伴随着疼痛，但是根本无法停下。

莫扎特的泪水流到了嘴角，像是什么催情剂，他疯了一样咬科洛雷多的嘴唇，或者是自己的，他分不清楚了。铁锈味的血渗了出来，他着了魔地吸吮，眼泪怎么也止不住。那哪里是接吻啊！那是啃咬，是报复！是急不可耐地要把对方拆吃入腹！

自由吗？什么是自由？

如果你问一个人什么是自由，他可能会告诉你是飞翔；如果你问一只鸟什么是自由，答案绝不再是飞翔。自由是试探，是超越，是突破界限的快感。

一次又一次地，科洛雷多给了莫扎特挑战他权威的权力！

每一次，每一次他都原谅！

他说，你与众不同，这我全盘接受。

(Du bist anders als andere. Das nehme ich in Kauf.)

十

每一个动作都带着发泄的情绪，带着仿佛世上只剩一日的不管不顾，莫扎特把科洛雷多总是服帖地趴在他后脑上的头发揪的支棱八翘，气喘吁吁地把他推搡到床上——乐师的床只是窄小的、硬邦邦的单人床，科洛雷多自出生还没有享受过这种待遇，但是此时他根本注意不到这些。他看着莫扎特爬到他身上，狂乱地把衣服从他自己身上扯下去，又着急地伸手来扯他的衣服，那可有点难度，主教的衣服都是里三层外三层，每一件的扣子都从第一个系到最后一个。莫扎特解得不耐烦了就想使劲撕开，奈何衣服质量太好，他只好耐下性子一个扣子一个扣子解。不知道过程持续了多久，莫扎特觉得有一个世纪，当他终于得见科洛雷多光裸的上身，立刻咬上科洛雷多的肩头，牙尖就要刺进他的皮肉，嘴上用的力气一点都不像是在开玩笑。亲吻根本不够啊！

没有润滑用的膏油，那就用唾液。莫扎特并拢了两指含进嘴里，潦草地含吮了一下，抽出的时候指尖上泛着水光，他向后穴探去。他能感受到心脏在在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，心脏肌肉过于强烈地收缩甚至带来疼痛，他脸上热得发烫，浑身都使不上力气地发抖。根本没有什么润滑效果的唾液让扩张特别的艰涩，堪堪能挤进三指，他就心急地握过科洛雷多的阴茎，那尺寸让他一惊，但还是急不可耐地把它顶上穴口。异常的艰难，莫扎特呲牙咧嘴地试图把科洛雷多的整个阴茎都塞进他的后穴，但事实上只成功了一点点。太慢了，他一个发狠就想坐下去，那疼得他脸都变了形，激得眼角流下几滴眼泪。

科洛雷多看他疼得厉害，就想先退出来，但莫扎特几乎尖叫着喊：“不要，不要！”然后一手撑在科洛雷多的胸膛，一手握住还留在外面的性器，再一次试图草率地把整根都挤进去。科洛雷多看他迫不及待渴求的模样，一下气血上涌，一个瞬间耳朵里嗡嗡的一片，只有血液呼啸而过的声音，他怀疑他那血管里面流过的不是血液，是闪电。但不行，那不行，科洛雷多直起身，把莫扎特搂在怀里，他甚至瘦得有点硌手。他凑近莫扎特的耳边轻轻地说：“等一下，等一下，慢慢来。”拥抱让莫扎特焦躁的情绪稍微安静了下来，他转而使劲抱着科洛雷多，用力得让他自己都感觉到了疼痛。

科洛雷多抬头咬上莫扎特的咽喉，莫扎特下意识地做了一个吞咽的动作，但是因为脖颈之外的压力这个动作变得有些艰难，他感受到轻微的窒息，却仰起头露出更多的脖颈。“拿走吧，拿走吧，你想要的我都给！”莫扎特在心里想。那个动作让科洛雷多几乎疯狂，像是羚羊对狮子的献祭。他更加用力地咬合，从莫扎特的气管里挤出更多的空气，如果他的牙就这样刺进他的喉咙，他将吞下他流出的所有血液，看着他的眼睛一点一点失去生命的光芒，感受怀里的他变得冰冷。“天呐！就这样死去吧，这样他就完全属于我了！”这些暴虐的想法一闪而过，幸而他还是控制住了自己。科洛雷多缓慢但坚定地往莫扎特的后穴里送着性器，轻微的窒息中，莫扎特觉得自己就要这样死去了，但他一点也不想挣扎。那阴茎似乎就要插进他的胃里，直到他眼前冒了金星儿，一阵一阵发黑，科洛雷多才放过他的喉咙。

阴茎已经进入了大半，他留了一点时间让莫扎特适应，然后就抱紧他，吻上他的嘴唇，然后用力把剩下的一次都送进去。辛辣的疼痛！那阴茎紧贴着内壁，撑开了每一寸褶皱，到了最深的地方。他的喊叫全被科洛雷多堵在了嘴里，他喊不出，两行眼泪从眼角一路流到脖颈。科洛雷多转而去舔那流下的泪水，带着安抚意味地轻吻他的脸庞。他没急着移动他的性器，即使快感窜上头顶，让他几乎失去控制，他知道那会有多疼。他心疼地含住他的耳垂，用舌头轻轻拨弄，又去亲吻他突出的颧骨，他调皮翘起的鼻尖，他的嘴角。  
听莫扎特的抽气渐渐平息，他才试着动了动阴茎，那依旧不十分容易。科洛雷多说：“自己来怎么样？”莫扎特似乎是反应了一会儿才理解了其中的意思，他试着抬起腰，只是一点，然后又落下去。重复了十几次这个动作，过程才变得顺畅了一点，快感一点一点升起。莫扎特不再小心翼翼，他抬起腰的动作越来越大，每一次的摩擦刚刚解了痒，短暂的离开就勾起新的欲望。

科洛雷多简直要疯了，他用尽全力控制着自己不把面前的人狠狠地操进床垫里。一直，一直他觉得都只有他自己在渴求，他以为莫扎特只想远远地逃离他，可是现在，他急促的呼吸、他细小的呻吟、不断起伏的腰身一遍一遍告诉他，他也想要他。

莫扎特身上哪里都是骨头，唯独屁股上有点肉，他在科洛雷多身上起伏，屁股上的软肉拍在他的腿根，异常色情。但是没过多久，莫扎特就没力气了，频率明显缓了下来，可是欲望，肠道里的痒意却越升越高。他要攒足了力气才能完成一次起伏，到后来干脆就只能坐在科洛雷多身上晃动，已经流出前液的阴茎在他的小腹上磨蹭，但那完全就只能带来更多的欲望，快感越积越多却怎么样也到不了顶点，一阵一阵细细密密的酥麻顺着腿根扩散开去，带着哭腔的呻吟溢溢出他的嘴角。科洛雷多看着莫扎特在他身上焦急的扭动，感受着他后穴里的缴紧，他真的不能再把自己钉在床上了，扶着莫扎特的腰一个翻身就把他压在身下。性器抽离带来的空虚感让莫扎特有些不安，他伸手搂过科洛雷多的脖子，腿攀上他的腰，一刻也不想离开。“莫扎特简直就是世界上最没有耐心的人”科洛雷多幸福地想着，他一只手扶着他的大腿——那上面薄薄附着一层肉，不多但是很有弹性，他没忍住使劲掐了一把，就听见莫扎特呜咽了一声，那里明天会留下一片淤青吧。

科洛雷多又把阴茎塞了回去，这次比上次容易了不少。他把头埋在莫扎特的颈侧，手环在他的脊背。科洛雷多的闷哼和时不时的喘息让气流刷过莫扎特敏感的脖子，他敏感地瑟缩却无处可躲，只能耐着痒意顺从地呆在科洛雷多的怀里。科洛雷多抽出一只手去照顾莫扎特的阴茎，他常年握笔、按压琴弦的指尖带着薄茧，这让快感里带上了一丝疼痛，像是带着刺的玫瑰，那更他沉沦，快感的裹挟几乎让他窒息。就要到了，他难以自制地把手指插进科洛雷多的头发，用力地收紧。科洛雷多被抓得有些疼了，但是他顾不上那些，他往后退了退找到莫扎特的乳头，用舌尖挑逗，用牙齿残忍地磨砺。莫扎特再一次觉得自己要碎掉了，就这样承受着快感和疼痛地在科洛雷多的怀里，像被海浪年复一年拍打的岩石，碎成一千一万片死去。科洛雷多不知道哪里来一阵狂暴的情绪，他也要到了，他猛地直起上身，手用力地掐着莫扎特的下巴，强迫他与他对视——他看见因为快感而大张涣散的瞳仁努力聚起焦距。深深地看进科洛雷多眼里的时候，莫扎特明明看见两个灵魂！

莫扎特终于到达了定点，科洛雷多也是，他们像是打了一架那样筋疲力尽，身上什么样的伤痕都有。

就连命运女神看到了都要皱着眉头微笑，这一对别扭情人是多么喜欢给对方带来苦痛啊！

十一

虽然当时喝醉了酒还没有完全清醒，记忆却清晰得可怕，莫扎特甚至不能骗自己那只是一场梦，每一个细节都纤毫毕现，让他想起就懊恼得想原地消失。性/事做得太过放肆了，身上青一块紫一块的伤痕用衣服根本不可能全部盖住，尤其是脖子上紫红的牙印，就算莫扎特改穿带领子的衣服，把扣子系到最后一个，还是会露出一小片暧昧的印子。更别提身上那些淤青，就连别的乐手拍他一下肩膀，他都要呲牙咧嘴地抽气。

其实对于莫扎特来说，这并不是多大的事，毕竟所有人都知道他是一个浪荡的乐师，身上有这些暧昧的痕迹也不怎么稀奇，他们最多只会掩面嗤笑两句。但是对于科洛雷多就不一样了，作为一个主教，无论如何——至少是在人们能看到的地方——是不允许有这样的痕迹的，可是他的嘴唇上的伤口太过瞩目了，下半个唇瓣上都是凌乱的深深浅浅的齿痕。他把那解释成是自己不小心咬的也颇为牵强，毕竟没人会把自己的嘴唇咬成那样。

那几日主教宫里的气氛颇为微妙，科洛雷多为了避免在仆人中间传出更多的流言，只好尽量呆在书房不出来。那是一个原因，另一个更重要的原因是他不敢见莫扎特，那该有多尴尬啊......但是他又控制不住自己去想，那一晚的事他该当作是一个意外，一个两人都心口不宣地当做没有发生过的事，还是他可以把那当做是一段情事的开端。科洛雷多接连着几天心里都惴惴不安，公文上的字全都失去了意义，圣经上写着的都是音符，就连跪在在圣母像前的祷告——那甚至不能被称为是祷告——都充斥着淫靡的、不切实际的胡思乱想。

他抬起靠在交叠的双手上的头，入目是圣母像的威仪。圣母半閤低垂的双眼，看不出喜悲的目光落在他身上，像是从悬崖上滚落的巨石砸入深不见的地的山谷，科洛雷多一下子喘不过气。他惊恐地盯着那双眼睛探究，那是责备吗？不是…只是没有温度的眼神，但那甚至比最为严厉的苛责还要可怕，像是母亲对屡教不改而终于铸成大错的顽童失去了希望，科洛雷多双膝发软，只有攀着桌面才能跪稳。忽然广场另一边的教堂敲起了晚上最后一阵众生，科洛雷多从没觉得那钟声大得那样难以忍受，他难以进行思考，只觉得钟声在他的脑子里荡起回音，一声的还没有散去另一声的又叠加上来，他觉得头晕目眩，胃里窜过一阵阵失重感，那让他有些恶心。

第二天，阿尔柯伯爵再次递给科洛雷多一封信，他皱着眉头读完，脸色难看得吓人。那封信是从盐矿那边送过来的，从主教的脸色来看该是个非常难处理的问题，阿尔柯不知道此时是应该默默退下，还是继续站在这里等待主教的答复。他既不想让主教觉得孤立无援，也不想惹他心烦。沉默了一会儿后，科洛雷多从让他焦头烂额的事情中分了一点神出来，紧锁着眉头冲阿尔柯的方向点了点头，示意他知道了你可以走了，阿尔柯心领神会，安静地离开，关门也小心地不发出一点声音。

科洛雷多绝望地把头靠在椅背上，长长地叹了一口气。他该后悔吗？手里这封信上是盐矿写来的，目的是要告诉他，他们损失了一大部分来自巴伐利亚的订单。近年来世俗政权颇为猖狂，他们抓住一切机会打击宗教势力，而他偏偏就给了他们这个交恶的理由，仅仅是因为一个乐师......

门口传来试探的敲门声，科洛雷多以为是阿尔柯又有什么事，然而不是，进来的是莫扎特。他手里拿着一沓乐谱，眼睛不知道该往哪里看，心虚地东瞟一眼西瞟一眼。科洛雷多心里清楚，这件事跟莫扎特一点关系都没有，但他心里苦涩，看见莫扎特站在眼前更是承受不住的痛苦。他，活生生的站在他的跟前，然而他却不能爱，因为上帝已经给了他惩罚。像是一匹全速奔跑的马，被狠狠地拉住了缰绳，科洛雷多清清楚楚的感受到誓言的铁链，把他牢牢地锁在圣坛冰冷的石头上的铁链。

莫扎特不是感受不到科洛雷多周遭不太正常的气氛，但是他已经尝试了好几天终于鼓起勇气来见科洛雷多，为此他还专门写了几首短小的弥撒当作理由。他不知道怎么开始对话，张了几次嘴才发出声音：“那个......我，写了几首弥撒，完全合您的规定......”还没有等科洛雷多示意，他就走近了主教的书桌，乐谱被他随意地扔在桌子上，然后这次他的手准确地附科洛雷多的手上。科洛雷多更加苦不堪言，如果是一天前，他一定一把抓过他的手腕，用牙齿在他的嘴唇上惩罚他的僭越。但是，现在他不行，他所能做的只有冷漠地抽离自己的手，冷漠地麻木地看向莫扎特明显是在期待着什么的表情。

科洛雷多无意让莫扎特费尽心思去猜他所想，他们之间从来不需要那些虚伪的客套，当然也不需要无意义的调情。他强迫自己直视莫扎特的眼睛，“莫扎特，我只能爱你的音乐 ，那是我所能做到的最多了。”

什么？他在说什么？莫扎特一直都清楚科洛雷多对“喜欢”和“爱”这类词的使用规则，对于他的音乐，科洛雷多一直表现得冷漠和疏离，“它并不坏”是科洛雷多给他音乐的最高评价。虽然他觉得那很可笑，但是科洛雷多认为那些音乐是用来，而且只能用来歌颂、赞美和哀悼，如果要用一个词来形容出现在教堂的音乐，那只能是虔诚。而现在，他说他爱他的音乐。但那句话里出现得所有其他的字，都那么刺耳。

“您说什么？”

“我想你听清楚了。”

莫扎特隔着桌子一把拽过科洛雷多的衣服，他咬着牙说：“科洛雷多，你他妈放屁，你以为我瞎吗？你做的事情还少吗？”

苦涩啊，科洛雷多看到莫扎特的眼睛泛起泪光，他什么时候这么爱哭了......“那都不是爱，唯一不允许的就是爱。”科洛雷多的床伴来来去去，他从没有质疑过他对主的爱，他也从不以此为耻，理性告诉他那只是身体的需求。可对莫扎特不是，他无数次惊叹于他惊世骇俗的音乐，那是他也无法忽视的奇迹。多少次他质问上帝：

这怎么可能，那照亮世界的理性怎么会败给那音乐的魔力！

（Wie kann es sein, dass die Vernunft, die diese Welt erhellen soll, besiegt wird vom Zauber der Musik?）

莫扎特走了，他一定彻底地放弃他了。莫扎特是音乐，是乐神的爱子，他总有前程可以奔赴。而他不是，在他心里自己一定是拴在教堂的一头驴吧，科洛雷多想着想着把自己逗笑了。但是接着他又沉溺在深潭般悲伤的情绪中，但他一点也不想自救，任由重力把他向谭底拖去，被黑暗吞噬，任由寒意浸透他的身体。如果可以，他想就这样死去，就在椅子上坐成一尊石像，冰冷、坚硬、麻木、毫无知觉。

十二

“混蛋！”莫扎特生气地用袖子擦掉眼泪。

他从主教的书房冲回自己的房间，把自己扔到床上，然后把被子蒙在脸上哭。他气愤地用牙咬着被子，狠狠地捶打着床板，把一头金发揉的一团糟。他不悲伤，他只是生气，气得七窍生烟。

莫扎特当然知道科洛雷多爱他，他们俩不是害臊地不敢告诉对方心意的小情侣，也不是在玩什么你追我躲的小游戏。嗯......至少不再是了。

科洛雷多说他只能爱他的音乐，他该听听自己说的话有多么可笑！莫扎特撇了撇嘴“嘁！”他就是他的音乐，他的音乐就是他，那有什么分别！一个音符是一词，一段音调是一句，他用它们陈述心声。

（Jeder Ton ein Wort und jeder Klang ein Satz, mit dem ich sage, was ich fühle.）

莫扎特忿忿地看着钢琴上面挂着的十字架，“科洛雷多还真是虔诚，哪里都挂！”他从床上跳下来，端正地坐在琴凳上，交叠手指，胳膊撑在琴盖上，有模有样地做出一副祷告的姿势。“Sweet Jesus，我为了赞颂您写了那么多弥撒、奏鸣曲、咏叹调......多得我都数不清啦！可是您不但使我短命，现在连一个小小的主教的一点小小的爱都不愿意分给我，太不够意思了！”他抽了抽鼻子，“您可要知道，整个萨尔茨堡，不......整个神圣罗马帝国的教堂都在传唱我的为您作的曲子。要我说，您一定不会就因为这点小事就责怪他。”

莫扎特说完这些又有点心虚，咳......这么跟上帝说话是不是有点不合适。但他才不管，他都是死过一回的人了，现在在他用灵魂换回来的时间里，才不要活得那么憋屈。科洛雷多这头蠢驴，又不知道是因为什么事陷别扭起来，sweet Jesus 根本dosen’t care好嘛！科罗蕾朵要是非要他像追姑娘一样追他，老子就追给他看！莫扎特甩了甩头发，觉得自己十分有英雄气概。

后来莫扎特在主教宫里闲逛的时候知道了究竟是什么事在烦扰科洛雷多,他翻个白眼，科洛雷多真是白痴，慕尼黑宫廷要是想打压宗教势力什么不是理由，一定要把把这种事情拉到自己头上吗？想着他又有些心疼，他知道科洛雷多如何如何苦心经营才让萨尔茨堡再度繁荣，甚至不惜关闭了宫中和大学里的舞台，教堂里最庄严的音乐也不允许超过三刻钟，可他是一个多么热爱音乐的人啊。

科洛雷多一整天都在处理盐矿的事情，寄希望于可以从别处拉来更多的订单来弥补巨大的损失，可是每一个喘息的间隙令人窒息的愁云都会聚拢而来，他的胸口一阵一阵闷闷地发疼。有用吗？把莫扎特推得远远的有用吗？就好像那可以把他从脑子里驱逐出去似的。时间过得特别慢，像是被无限地拉长、拉紧了的细细的丝线，上面滑过几滴水滴，似乎掉落的那一刻神经就会崩溃。他闭上眼睛想消化难解的苦涩，真的太难了，他想消失......

忽然科洛雷多听见琴声，是小提琴。他向窗外张望了一下，天已经黑了，这个时间除了在隔音良好，又离书房和卧室很远的琴房是不允许再演奏乐器的。科洛雷多叫了侍从进来，他问：“这是谁？为什么不在琴房里演奏？“

“是莫扎特，”侍从说，“他说琴房的钥匙丢了，我去确认过了，确实连备用的钥匙都不见了。”

科洛雷多皱起了眉，“叫他不要在这个时间拉琴。”该死的，他究竟要把他逼到哪种地步，他的存在感还不够强吗？

侍从紧张地抬眼看了看主教的神情说：“我警告过他了，他说他是在给您作曲，误了事情，您要怪罪的。”

科洛雷多清楚得很，他最近没有给过莫扎特任何任务，他倒是有些好奇，“是什么曲子？”

侍从结结巴巴地回答“是一首小夜曲，他......他说......叫......嗯”

“叫什么？“

侍从汗都滴下来了，“叫......科洛雷多......”侍从甚至闭上了眼睛等着主教发怒，大气不敢出一声，等了一会儿却没什么动静，他睁开眼睛去看。嗯？主教为什么转过了身？嗯？他怎么全身都在抖？啊啊啊？主教是在憋笑吗？他探过头想看科洛雷多的表情，却看见主教转过了身，带着有明显裂痕的严肃，他立马收敛了眼神。

“叫他不要再演奏了，他不听就没收他的提琴。”

侍从为难地说：“那个也试过了，他说那把小提琴是您的......我们不敢硬抢......”

“那就连人一起赶出去！”科洛雷多心里虽然一点都不生气，但他总要装出一副怒气冲冲的样子，“明天才能让他进来！”

侍从连忙应了，转身就出去。科洛雷多听见琴声停了，他松了一口气，同时有点失落，他其实很想听听那首曲子。

可是没一会儿琴声又响起来了，是从窗户外面传来的，这回声音更大了，就在主教书房的窗户底下。科洛雷多站起身走到窗户旁边，却不敢抬眼看向窗外，他不知道该有什么情绪，心脏一下子跳得飞快，他感觉身体一阵冷一阵热，一会儿喜悦塞满他整个身体，一会儿自责和畏惧又席卷而来。他似是无法承受地把拳头的侧面抵在窗棱上，全身都在用力像是在努力克制着什么，整个人都抖了起来。过了一会儿，他似乎平静了下来，饶有兴致地看向窗外，视线落在盘着腿坐在地上拉着小提琴的莫扎特身上。

他叫了侍从进来，说：“叫他进来。”

十三

“啊！你......“莫扎特没想到他一进门就被科洛雷多掐着脖子按在墙上，话才说出一个字就被勒在喉咙里。科洛雷多的手真的用上了力气，莫扎特挣扎着呼吸，气流费力地通过收紧的气管带出几乎窒息的、沙哑的声音。琴弓和小提琴从莫扎特的手里溜下去，他惊慌地去拉科洛雷多掐着他脖子的手，两只手愣是拉不动分毫。科洛雷多神色狂乱，眼球神经质地颤动，似乎是没有意识到莫扎特几乎喘不过气，他凑近过去，鼻尖就要碰到他的鼻尖，“你究竟想怎么样！要怎么样你才满意？嗯？”那声音颤抖着，像是正经受着极度的痛苦。

因为缺少氧气，莫扎特渐渐失去了挣扎的力气，肺部无力再使劲地扩张去争夺那一点点空气，他的手软绵绵的垂下，膝盖也几乎支撑不住身体。科洛雷多终于松开了手，任由莫扎特的身体顺着墙面滑下去，跪在地上。科洛雷多转过身朝他的椅子上走去，莫扎特在他身后猛烈地咳嗽，肺部几乎痉挛。他好不容易顺过来气，立刻气得大骂：“科洛雷多你他妈发什么神经！”很快莫扎特就噤了声，科洛雷多那是什么神情？他和科洛雷多吵过数不清的架，就从没有一次怕了他，可是这次，这次不一样。

科洛雷多面部的肌肉都是僵硬的，可是一边嘴角诡异地勾着一丝若有若无的笑，上嘴唇微微地发颤，眼睛里闪着带着狂乱的光。即使是在俊美如阿波罗的科洛雷多的脸上，那样的表情也绝对称不上好看。莫扎特仔细分辨，他要确定现在这个人格究竟还是不是科洛雷多，但他也说不准。死神的那个人格总是带着一种哄骗的意味，哄着他交出了自己的灵魂，然后恶劣地戏谑、玩弄他，要求他为他展露出那些下流肮脏的心思。而现在的科洛雷多又不太像他所见过的死神。

他们两个人僵持了一会儿，莫扎特小心翼翼地说：“科洛雷多？”他像是被叫回了神，又像是陷得更深，但终于他的目光实在落在莫扎特身上。莫扎特远远地、安分地跪在墙边，墙壁上的烛台的光映在他的头发上，把冷色的金染上了一层暖的光晕，一瞬间科洛雷多觉得眼前的人似乎又变成了那个漂亮的男孩，一个精致的摆件，像是可以修剪的盆栽，或者装裱进镜框里的画作珍品。可是不，绝不是的，出现这样想法的那一瞬间他就知道自己错了，莫扎特只能是地心轰隆作响的滚烫岩浆，是遗弃的古堡周围长疯了的野生玫瑰，是以天做布的变幻莫测的绚烂极光，剪刀只能剪掉他花茎上一根刺，画框只能收进他的一道光。科洛雷多内心一阵恐慌，即使爱，他爱的哪里是凡物啊。莫扎特站起来了，向他走过来，来的那么铺天盖地，那么漫山遍野，他怕了，他才是会被淹没和窒息的人。那是两个极端，最自由的人，和最受禁锢的人。科洛雷多的眼光彻底暗了，他闭上眼睛，再睁开眼睛的时候已经是死神。

莫扎特凑近之后确定现在坐在这里的就是死神，他双手撑在桌面上，带着一点威胁的意味说：“你把他换回来，我和他有话说。”

死神笑了，“不然怎么样？”

莫扎特咬咬牙，吃了瘪。死神收敛了笑意，说：“过来，跪下。”

“我可去您大爷的吧”都到了嘴边，莫扎特又咽了回去，死神的表情完完全全的认真，丝毫没有玩笑的意思。莫扎特可以马上离开，什么也不能阻挡他；或者他可以向死神讨要许诺，如果他按着他的要求做了，要把他的科洛雷多还给他。但是莫扎特没有，他盯着死神看了好久，然后他动了，他单手撑着桌面绕着桌子走了半圈，弯了一边的膝盖，接着是另一边，最终莫扎特选择把双膝贴上了地面。  
死神说：“取悦我。”

莫扎特伸手解开他的腰带，拉低裤子，手指圈过他的阴茎，另一只手的手指含进嘴里，用唾液润湿，然后舌尖舔湿掌心。莫扎特做这些的时候眼睛一直盯着死神的眼睛，死神也深深的望着他。莫扎特丝毫不感觉羞耻，即使他跪在男人的腿间，用手指和唇舌取悦男人的性器，也像是他在赐予对方快感的模样。阴茎在他的手里充血膨胀，他用柔软的舌舔弄圆润的顶端，自上而下的滑过柱身，小心翼翼地含入口中。

显然死神并不满足于此，他用绳子把他的手束缚在身后，用柔软的黑色缎带蒙住他的眼睛，告诉他下面只允许用嘴。莫扎特的情绪不再那么稳定了，死神看见他抿紧了嘴唇，缚在身后的手不安地来回交叠，他乐于见到他压抑着怒气服从的样子。莫扎特茫然地探着头寻找，直到性器抵在他的唇边，像是急切地渴求，他打了一个激灵，死神赢了，羞耻感瞬间缠绕上他的心。他张大嘴唇，尽量多地含进阴茎，舌头艰难地在口腔的缝隙里绕着柱身舔弄。他前后吞吐，阴茎在他鲜红的唇间进进出出，双手被束缚在身后让保持平衡有些难度。

死神的手指插进莫扎特金色的发，用了些力气把他向自己的方向拽过去，莫扎特不得不踉跄着向前，阴茎抵入更深的地方。莫扎特没有准备，阴茎狠狠地压着他柔软的舌面，喉咙无法抑制地收缩起来，他克制着干呕的欲望，强迫自己跪在原来的地方。他又想起死神曾经描绘过的场景，明晃晃的灯光、众神的注视下，他急不可耐地吞入科洛雷多胀大的性器；他又想起黑暗中他迷恋地舔舐着粘着自己精液的科洛雷多的皮质手套。羞耻烧红了他的脸颊，他的意识有些朦胧，腿间的性器逐渐硬了起来，难受地被裤子束缚。忽然莫扎特弓起腰，急着需要呼吸，他挣扎着向后退把过于深入的阴茎吐了出来，过多的唾液拉成了丝线或者滴在地面上，十分淫靡。死神正用靴子摩擦着他的腿间，莫扎特嘴里嘶嘶地抽气，忍耐着想要缩起身子的欲望，强迫自己不要避开。

再一次他把死神的性器吞进嘴里，他努力地取悦，口腔紧紧地缩着，脸颊也凹陷进去，每一次阴茎都抵进喉咙，终于......终于精液射入他的喉咙，有一部分呛到气管，他只好闭紧嘴唇，闷闷地咳嗽，控制不住把所有的精液都咽了下去。

莫扎特跪坐在那里，急促地喘气调整呼吸，死神靠近他，把的束缚着他的绳子和缎带解开，亲吻他仍闭着的眼睛。  
他问他：“绝望吗？这无解的欲望？”

莫扎特忽然笑了，他说：“你恐怕还不知道，我自由了，因为我爱上了他。”他扶着死神的膝盖站了起来，因为久跪膝盖还在酸痛发软，“我也爱你，你知道为什么吗？”

死神愣住了，他呆呆地摇了摇头。莫扎特抚摸着他的脸颊，“因为你是他最脆弱的那一部分，他把他最深的欲望都给了你，而你自卑得甚至从没想过要收到爱。” 他满眼都是心疼，“太多了，他有太多需要忍耐和压抑，他怎么承受得住？”莫扎特看见眼前这个人的眼睛晃过一阵迷茫，然后科洛雷多回来了，融入他所有的脆弱和不安。

莫扎特拉着科洛雷多的手附上他腿间膨胀的欲望，他们亲吻，口舌间还是精液苦涩咸腥的味道，可是这简直就是最最甜蜜的时刻，科洛雷多甚至感觉整个天国都在祝福，上帝又怎么会惩罚一份爱？“

十四

“科洛雷多，最近稿纸和墨水都涨价了，我要买不起啦！”

“科洛雷多，我爸之前那个职位我也想要！”

“科洛雷多，我要和阿尔柯伯爵平起平坐！”

主教大人坐在书房里眉角抽搐，一遍一遍告诉自己要冷静，莫扎特越来越肆无忌惮了，他仗着......仗着......一想到这里科洛雷多就控制不住笑了出来，眼角也漾出笑纹，前两次也是这么失败的，莫扎特总是能得到他想要的。

阿尔柯不用问都知道这俩人之间发生了什么，他无奈地推掉莫扎特和他勾肩搭背的手，看他去找侍从官索要欠他的赌债，终于放下心。主教和莫扎特真的错过太多次了，因为各种原因：宗教的束缚、不同的追求还有他们两个人别扭的性格和臭脾气。阿尔柯按岁数讲比科洛雷多还要大上一辈，太多次他看见科洛雷多捧着莫扎特的乐谱，脑子里演奏着他的旋律，手在空中轻轻打着拍子，露出沉醉的表情；太多次他亲口告诉主教莫扎特的歌剧又在维也纳上演了，皇帝接见了他云云，主教的沉默和僵硬的神情让他心疼。科洛雷多给莫扎特的是他从不曾给过任何人的隐忍、克制和退让。甚至有的时候阿尔柯冒出过这样的想法，主教几乎是被莫扎特的音乐驯服了，他痴迷于此，根本无法自拔，甚至追去维也纳许诺他能给的一切求他回来......现在主教终于不用再去广场另一边的教堂，抚摸西北角那个莫扎特曾经的弹过的管风琴思念他，这样的话即使莫扎特有些张扬跋扈，又有什么忍受不了的呢？

其实科洛雷多记不太清作为死神的他都做过什么，模模糊糊能想起一些，莫扎特也提到过一些，当然掠过了那些他不好意思让科洛雷多知道的细节，但科洛雷多唯一记得清清楚楚，恨不能刻在脑子里的是，他听见莫扎特亲口说爱他。那足够了，足够他为此堕入地狱。

今天主教出门了一整天，回来的时候天色已经晚了，科洛雷多隐隐有些失落，今天一天都没有见到莫扎特。他照常沐浴、更衣、回到自己的卧室，一撩开被子却见到一簇金灿灿的头发。莫扎特本来已经睡着了，被烛光晃了才幽幽转醒，他眯着眼睛适应光线，见是科洛雷多，视线还迷蒙着，就伸长了手拉科洛雷多上床。

十五

Lieber Wolfgang Mozart，

我收到了你的来信，距离上一次来信竟然隔了半个月！还记得你是如何向我承诺的？不是说每天都写一封吗？虽然我也没有把你这话当真，但半个月没有写一封信，与事先说好的是否也相去太多了？

另外你的信纸需要更换，纸质太过轻薄了，墨水很容易就洇了一片，好几个字我都无法识别，还有吸墨纸也是。你没有钱置办上一些日常用品吗？不是说演出很成功，剧院已经要求加场了吗？需要我寄一些钱过去吗？不用拉不下脸来，我知道可能有很多意外发生的……

你一定是写好信急忙塞进信封里的，最后几行字都蹭花了，可能是在中场休息的时候？为什么不能挑一个更适宜的时间写信呢？难道抽点时间在睡觉前给我写一封信这样难吗？还是说你又在跟谁鬼混？我警告你，如果我想，一切我都能知道得清清楚楚。

沃尔夫冈，萨尔茨堡的天气已经开始转凉了，天刚亮和快入夜的时候玻璃上已经结了一层薄薄的雾气。有的时候仆人要过来擦干净，我会让他们就把那些雾气留在那儿，我得空的时候自己来擦。你能想象地出吗？看着玻璃一点一点退掉白茫茫的雾气，映出明晰的景色，有助于我理顺思绪，平静心情。你知道吗？安静有的时候非常非常吵，尤其是你不在的时候，沃尔夫冈，一开始凸显出的是心跳的声音，一下一下的震耳欲聋；接着我会试着想一些工作上的事情，可是因为太过安静，人一下子就会陷进那些嘈杂的事情里，每一个人都在要求，在大声的喊叫；为了平复那些，我开始用小提琴演奏一些你的曲子，一些是你很早以前就作好的，另一些你临走前不久才给我，但我已经都会奏了，那些真是绝美的音乐，是除了信之外，你留给我的唯一的慰藉。安静真的很吵，沃尔夫冈，是对你的思念在尖叫。

我没有催你回来的意思，只是跟你说一说我的近况，就像你在上一封信里要求的那样。不过也没有太多可以说的，比起你在维也纳精彩的生活，萨尔茨堡一个教士的生活实在乏善可陈，其中的一大部分你可能一点兴趣也没有。也许你说的没错，萨尔茨堡这地方可能真的会让你枯萎，但我，还不能离开……嗯，这里用了省略号，但其实没有多少多愁善感的成分在，只是在叙述一个事实。

教派里的那些老顽固，把我称作“秘密的路德派”，明明是他们太过固执，有太多的繁文缛节一点意义也没有，宗教仪式有助于认为对于主的认同，这我理解，但如果太过繁复就会失掉本身的意义，只空留一个形式。那些置办铺张的仪式的钱，明明都可以省下来，教育，教育才是最值得投资的。虽然我向你提起理性的时候，你总是嗤之以鼻，但你必须得同意，除了像你这样的艺术家丰富人内心的感受，负责这个世界运转的是那些构筑在社会之上的体系，而那些体系需要受过教育的人去维护。

我修改税收政策，削减开支，想尽办法省下钱去充实银库、投资教育，城里的居民可能不理解我，他们失掉了乐子，觉得我抠门；但是我希望你能明白，这是我为了萨尔茨堡的繁荣必须要做的。可是这里的繁荣程度还承担不起斥资重修歌剧院，或者频繁地委派你写歌剧，可是迟早有一天，我希望……哎，但局势不容乐观。具体的情况我也不在信里说了，你一定觉得无聊。

有的时候我倒觉得马丁路德（马丁路德两个字被墨水洇了，改成了一个字母M）M.的一些想法不无道理。对了，有些......(信纸上可见的停顿）太过私密的话不要写在信上，我的信件会由阿尔柯伯爵事先审查一遍。或者你可以在信封上署名弗朗茨·科洛雷多——我兄长的名字，这样信件会被分到我的私人信箱中。

沃尔夫冈，我不是在催你回来，但是也许在萨尔茨堡的树叶掉光之前......如果还是不行的话，至少在萨尔茨河面完全结上冰之前，回来一次吧。不需要你呆上很长时间，只是见上一面，我需要确认你一切都好，才能再继续下一段等待。

有的时候我会担心维也纳太过精彩，而萨尔茨堡的冬天太过肃杀，你会不想回来。会这样吗？还是说只是最近公务上的事情太过紧张造成的错觉。沃尔夫冈，请不要对我这些话感到厌烦，这里我需要你的一些理解，你要知道在等待中一切都过得太过漫长，漫长到我可以注意到哪一天仆人们换上了秋天的服饰，哪一天水果过了季，哪一天天色在不到七点钟就暗了下去，哪一天雾气开始漫上我书房的窗子。

我知道你的身体已经恢复得七七八八，但是最近天气已经转凉了，你一定要多加一些衣服，别以为你那件单薄的白外套多有风度，其实穿上就跟毛头小子一样。你需要更符合年龄和身份的打扮，我已经叫人在维也纳给你定制了一些衣服，不久就会送到你的住处。你一定要穿上，如果下次我的人再见到你执意穿那件单薄的外套，你知道我有手段让你回来由我亲自给你穿上更适合这个季节气温的衣服。如果你确实偏爱白色，我会支会给裁缝的。

沃尔夫冈，我没有在催你回来（这句话被划掉了），你是否愿意给萨尔茨堡的教堂再作上一些曲子，教士们都希望能再听到一些新鲜的音乐。也许你这次可以不用在意我之前作的那些规定，偶尔无视一两次我也可以接受的。

这次的信已经不短了，为了避免太过冗长，使你失掉阅读的兴趣，我打算就此搁笔了。我需要你的理解，一个人呆得久了就会容易变得多话。我希望很快就可以收到你的回信，萨尔茨堡一切都好，只是缺少了你，变得稍显无趣。

给你所有最美好的祝愿  
爱你的希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多  
22.10.1792

是的，最终莫扎特还是向科洛雷多提出了要去维也纳的要求。说之前他做了三天的铺垫，张嘴的时候还是感觉舌根发僵，他不舍得再次让科洛雷多觉得自己想要离开他，也确实不想离开他，唾液都是苦涩的。出乎意料的，科洛雷多只沉吟了一小会儿，就应允了他的要求。没有冷笑，没有嘲讽和奚落，甚至也没有明显的失落，像是他早就在等着这一个时刻的到来。他说：“你啊，就像我小时候执意要养在笼子里的麻雀，如果不放你出去，你迟早要一头撞死在笼子上。”然后科洛雷多笑了。

莫扎特急切地扑过去，亲吻他的脸颊。他许诺他，每天都要给他写一封信；许诺他写好了乐谱第一件事就是给他寄回来；许诺他每一场都有个包厢专门留给他......

莫扎特坐在马车上，又一次展开这封信端详，他控制不住地咧开嘴笑。他觉得，如果科洛雷多愿意，甚至可以写非常非常动人的情书。莫扎特已经暗暗下定决心，他后半生的目标之一就是要收到一封来自科洛雷多的情书，他把信仔细地折好，塞回信封里。他用手指耙了耙自己的头发，觉得自己简直就像费尽心思争得夫人小姐芳心的骑士。不......不，他摇了摇头，那个想法简直就像堂吉诃德本人一样可笑。

啊......会是谁先到主教宫呢？是他给科洛雷多写的回信，还是他自己？

-Fin-


End file.
